pkmnshufflefandomcom-20200216-history
Garchomp
Event Stages |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch to Countdown 2 after 8 moves. Fill the 4x3 area at B1 with Disruption Pattern 1 every 3 moves |cd2 = Switch to Countdown 3 after disrupting 4 times. Do these disruptions in order if Combo ≥ 2: 1) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 2 2) Fill the 4x2 area at B2 with 4 3) Fill the 2x4 area at C1 with 4 4) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 3 |cd3 = Switch to Countdown 2 after disrupting 1 time. Fill the 2x4 area at C1 with 4 every 2 moves |dp1 = |dp2 = |dp3 = |ERweeknum = 3 |ERduration = 7 |notes = }} |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Fill board with 3 every 3 moves |ERweeknum = 3 |ERduration = 14 |drop1 = |drop1chance = 25.0 |drop2 = |drop2chance = 3.125 |drop3 = |drop3chance = 1.5625 |notes = 3.33% encounter rate }} at each corner, 1 at C6 and 1 at D6 |queue = 2 in each of columns 1 3 4 6 |boardlayout = |cd1 = Switch to Countdown 2 when Moves ≤ 8, fill the 4x3 block at B1 with this every 3 moves: |cd2 = If Combo ≥ 2, do in order, switch to Countdown 3 after disrupting 4 times: 1) Fill board with this: 2) 4 random in the 4x4 block at B1 3) 4 random in the 4x4 block at B1 4) Fill board with this: |cd3 = 4 random in the 4x4 block at B1 after 2 moves, then switch to Countdown 2 |duration = |-|03/14/17 to 03/20/17= + 5 + 5 301-700: + 4 + 4 701-1300: + 3 + 3 1301-2700: + 2 + 2 2701-5400: + + 5401-8100: + + 8101-11000: + + 11001-13000: + 13001-19000: + 19001+: already owned: Mobile: 1-2000: + 5 + 5 2001-5000: + 4 + 4 5001-10000: + 3 + 3 10001-20000: + 2 + 2 20001-40000: + + 40001-60000: + + 60001-80000: + + 80001-100000: + 100001-140000: + 140001+: already owned: }} }} in a certain pattern |queue = One board gap, then a flipped board layout |boardlayout = |cd1 = 3 every 3 moves |duration = |-|03/07/17 to 03/20/17= |drop1chance=25|drop2= |drop2chance=3.125|drop3= |drop3chance=1.56|notes=3% encounter rate}} }} in row 4, 2x2 at the center, arranged Support Pokémon |boardlayout = |cd1initial = Choose one every 3 moves, switch countdown if Moves ≤ 9: Fill row 3 with this: |cd2 = If Combo ≥ 2, choose one: - Fill rows 3-6 with this: - Fill rows 3-6 with this: - 2 at B2 and E3 - 2 at B3 and E2 |duration = |-|08/16/16 to 08/22/16= + + 1801-5300: + 5301-22000: + 22001-29000: + 29001+: already owned: Mobile: 1-10000: + + 10001-25000: + 25001-100000: + 100001-140000: + 140001+: already owned: }} }} in a certain pattern |queue = One board gap, then a flipped board layout |boardlayout = |cd1 = 3 every 3 moves |duration = |-|08/09/16 to 08/22/16= |drop1chance=25|drop2= |drop2chance=12.5|drop3= |drop3chance=1.56|notes=3.7% encounter rate}} |-|12/08/15 to 12/21/15= |-|08/03/15 to 08/16/15= }} and 4 scattered around |queue = Some more |boardlayout = |cd1 = in column 4 after 2 moves, then switch countdown |cd2 = Random 1x2 every 3 moves, switch countdown after 2 times |duration = |-|12/15/15 to 12/21/15= + 1801-18000: 18001-30000: 30001+: already owned: Mobile: 1-20000: + 21001-100000: 100001-140000: + 140001+: }} }} in columns 3 and 4 |queue = Lots of , and in columns 3 and 4 |boardlayout = |cd1 = 3 random every 3 moves, switch countdown after 3 times |cd2 = 4 random after 2 moves, then switch countdown |duration = |-|08/07/15 to 08/16/15= + 5001-18000: 18001-26000: 2 26001+: }} }} Category:Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon